


stuck in a vault

by stupidqpid



Series: stuck [4]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: (or is it...), Bank Robbery, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidqpid/pseuds/stupidqpid
Summary: Something went wrong with their plan to rob a bank...
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun
Series: stuck [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697086
Kudos: 8





	stuck in a vault

“Okay, let’s recap. Starting from you, Hyuka.”

Soobin claps his hands once, looking at his teammates in front of him. Huening Kai clears his throat and sits a bit straighter.

“I got the blueprints, then went undercover as a janitor to take note of the shifts and sneak in some tools.”

They continue down the line with Beomgyu.

“I infiltrated their systems to cause a malfunction, control the surveillance and alarms, and cover our traces.”

“I was a client who wanted to make a safe deposit box, and had to charm and distract the manager to steal the keycard,” Yeonjun recounts, almost bored.

“That you did…” Beomgyu huffs.

“What is that supposed to mean?” the eldest cocks an eyebrow in challenge. Beomgyu chuckles sarcastically.

“She sure was distracted in that supply closet you both went into.”

Yeonjun leans closer to the younger. “Is someone jealous?”

Beomgyu scoffs. “You almost didn’t make it to the next phase of our plan. Robbing a bank isn’t a stroll in the park, we were tight on time with a strict schedule!”

Before their argument could escalate, their voices already bouncing from wall to wall, Taehyun chimes in with his role in the heist.

“I got the rest of the tools, the van, and together with Gyu we pretended to be techs to ‘fix’ the issue and buy us time.”

“And I did some reconnaissance of the surroundings and replaced a security guard,” Soobin concludes. He cards a hand through his hair with a sigh.

“Alright, so… Even if barely on time, Yeonjun arrived with the keycard for Hyuka and you both waited for Beomgyu to turn off all the sensors, correct?”

The three of them confirm vocally or with a nod of their head.

“Did you deactivate everything?” Before the already bristling younger could take offense, Soobin adds, “I’m just going through all our bullet points, I’m not pointing fingers at anybody.”

Beogmyu grumbles, “Yeah I did.”

“Did you two trigger something before he could?”

“No!” “No.”

Two beeps resound in the room before a voice comes from the intercom.

“Now that it’s all said and done and everybody supposedly did everything correctly, how the  _ hell  _ did all five of you get stuck inside the damn vault?!?”

The wannabe bank robbers look up at the security camera in the corner like meerkats. The voice continues.

“I’ll tell you why: you always do things together instead of relying on more remote work. When will you learn that it’s pointless to send the whole squad on the field?”

The boys look downcast. “Sorry sir…”

The man sighs. “Alright, this test was a bust. Get out of there.”

The metal door unlocks. The guys meekly file outside of the vault, where their boss Seokjin is waiting for them with a disappointed face and arms crossed on his chest.

“I had high expectations for you but you aren’t ready yet. I’ll send Hoseok’s team for this job. You have a couple of days to screw your heads back on before the next heist simulation.”

“Yes sir. Sorry sir,” the five mutter, too upset to look at the older man or at each other.

Seokjin’s espression mellows slightly. “You’re dismissed.”

The boys bow at the retreating figure of their boss.

  
  


“Wait, does it mean you made out with the ‘manager’ for nothing?”

“Oh for fuck’s sake…”

**Author's Note:**

> ...if i described a robbery any better it would be suspicious, wouldn't it? x'D
> 
> I wanted to make this drabble longer but i was stuck (hah), so at some point it spun on its own head and this is the result .-.
> 
> This ~organization~ has a sort of school for thieves; they even have buildings that they remodel to fit the actual targets of their heists, this bank being one of them (kinda like in Ocean's 11+ where they build the casino vault)


End file.
